Silent Cries
by Tammy251
Summary: McKenna was a young girl that lived in Thal, a small town outside Rush Valley, when her family was murdered. She ran away from foster care when she was eight and has been living on her own since. One day she finds two people with the same problem. Vote on who McKenna should fall for but don't make up your mind she has people from her past too.
1. The Beginning

It was a dark night, almost silent if it weren't for the small child's cries. Inside the large house in a little more distant from the other houses, a little girl with dark blue eyes in her pink nightie and messy black hair that had two natural red streaks in her bangs, had just watched her family be murdered in front of her, the man had long dark brown hair left her alive and her only. He took her outside to the front yard and snapped his fingers and her house was in flames.

She watches as the strange man watched as he dissapeared into the forest behind the house and left her in the front yard alone crying left to watch her house burn down. She cried for Mommy but her mom was already dead couldn't reply she was in the house that was collapsing with her big brother and Daddy.

She sat there and cried until a man wearing dark blue clothing picked her up and put her by the big white and red van Mommy once called a 'ambulance'. "Are you okay darling?, what's your name?" A woman wearing the same clothes as the man from before had asked.

"I-I want M-Mommy" She sobbed.

"Mommy wont be coming back sweetie, Im sorry, But whats your name?"

She cried even more. But she managed to say "M-McKenna". She cried The whole way when the people took Her to the 'hospital' as they called it. They had her checked out by then she had stopped crying.

Once she had calmed down a female nurse came and slowly got information about what happened. "So you're Mckenna Imogene, I'm Katie. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Katie sat on the edge of McKenna's bed.

"Yeah, Im okay" McKenna almost whispered.

"You don't need to be afraid of me McKenna I wont let anything hurt you"

"Okay" She said slightly louder.

"Do you know what happened?"

"A man came he hurt Mommy and Brother and even Daddy!" Mckenna sobbed.

Katie pulled something out of her pocket. "They Firefighter found one last picture of your family The date says it was taken three weeks ago, Do you want it? I'll give it to you but then I have to go. Do you remember what the man looked like?"

McKenna, sobbing, never replied. Katie waited a few minutes before saying anything, unsure on how to comfort the child. "I'll just leave it here" She said while putting it on the table beside McKenna's head.


	2. Pain from Memories

* ELEVEN YEARS LATER*

I vaguely remember my family, they were murdered when we lived in a small town outside Rush Valley called Thal. I was five I remember a man came he knew a special type

of alchemy. At the time I hadn't realized that it wasn't magic that he used, it was alchemy. I still cringe at the memory of that night, Its almost always brought me to tears.

After that night I was switched to different homes, but by the time I was eight I ran away. By then i already was pretty good at alchemy and martial arts so I could live on my

own. I've been wandering around the south to improve my alchemy and I've probably visited every city and town, so I decided to go to the east for a bit. Thats where I am

now, the middle of no where with only a few houses around I believe this place is called Resembool. Its so empty, there were a few people around they looked at me weird, I

wonder why. Well sure i had to bright red streaks in my bangs and I was wearing a long black coat black pants and a black t-shirt black gloves and black boots I did stick out

here. And by the looks of it theres not another town for quite a ways i may as well find somewhere to stay. "Are you lost?"

Someone behind me said.I turned around, It sounded like a boy but it was a big suit of armor. And beside him There was a boy maybe a year or two younger then me with

gold eyes and gold hair in a braid and a red coat. "Uh, kinda I dont know where I'm going to stay tonight I just came from Kaumafy today"

"Oh, well you can come with us to Granny Pinako's she wouldn't mind" The person in the suit of armor said

"Al, we just met her!"

"I'll come either way if I can't then I'll find somewhere else"

-Rockbell house-

"Edward, Alphonse! I told you to call next time you came!" I heard a girl yell as a wrench came flying our way.

"DAMMIT WINRY QUIT WITH THE WRENCHES!" The shorter boy yelled.

"Uhh, is this normal?" I asked the person named Alphonse.

"Unfortunatly, yes"

"Well, who's your friend?" a older woman shorter then Edward asked, I guessed she was Pinako.

"Uh, we just met her." Edward said.

"What is your name?" Pinako asked

"McKenna, McKenna Imogene but u can call me Ken if you'd like" I replied.

"Oh well you can stay here tonight. There is a few guest rooms upstairs, Winry you show her where she'll stay"

"Okay Granny" The blonde girl with the wrench about as tall as me came over to me.

Upstairs I talked to Winry. "Where are you from?" Winry asked.

"Thal, its a town outside Rush Valley"

"Really! I've always wanted to go to Rush Valley!"

"Yeah I saw You working on auto-mail"

"What brought you to Resembool?"

"Just wandering around, I ran away when I was Eight. I didn't like moving to different families everytime I get close to somebody something happens"

"Oh, I see, What happened to your parents?"

"...I dont want to talk about it.."

"Its okay, You don't have to"

"Winry! Granny's making stew!" I heard Edward yell excitedly.

"How old is Edward anyway?"

"15, same as me, And Al is 14,"

"He's short for his age"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT A HALF PIPE BEANSPROUT!"

"His hearing is good.." I said.

Winry giggled "Yeah he's Sensitive about that, anyway we should go downstairs"

As I walk down stairs I see a dog. "Even your dog has auto-mail!"

Winry laughed again "Yeah he was little when he got it"

"Oh" I saw Edward he didn't have his Coat or gloves on, just a black tank top. He had no right arm just the base where auto-mail was attached. "You have auto-mail?" I asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah" He replied.

"What happened?"

"Its nothing. You dont need to know"

"Okay"

Maybe I'll tell him my story before I leave we both have something we don't like to talk about. "I'm still amazed by stew!" Edward Exclaimed "Its the only thing with milk that

doesn't taste disgusting"

"Maybe thats why your short" I said.

"IM NOT DRINKING SOME OPAQUE LIQUID THAT COMES FROM A COW! ITS NOT GONNA KILL ME IF I DONT DRINK IT!"

"Wow you need anger management" Then I notice he has a silver pocket watch, he's a state alchemist.. He's youner then me and chained to the state. I feel sorry for him, I

do I hope he's never going to be called into war with the rest. I figure I'll talk to him later if he stays up.

Later i was going tp hang out with Winry but she needed to make Edward a new arm, so I hung out with Alphonse most of the time. "Alphonse, where are you guys from?

Because you guys know Winry and Pinako Really good and that but you dont have a house"

"Call me Al and We are from here. You see that pile of rubble on the hill" He pointed over toward the horizon "That was our house, we burned it down when we choose this

path. The day Brother got accepted as a State Alchemist we burned it to remember there is no turning back"

"Oh, my house was burned down too but I didn't burn it somebody else did"

"Oh"

"Are you a Alchemist too?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah I started learning when I was 6 or so"

"I was about four or five when I started"

"Cool, Where are your parents?"

"Dad left when I was about 3, He was a Alchemist too, and mom died when I was 9"

He seemed like he was going to say more but i figured it was better to leave it alone. "Where's your brother anyway?"

"Probably moms grave he'll come back in a couple hours"

"Oh well what can we do?"

"Lets go check if Winry and Granny need help"

"Okay"

"You know you aren't as scary as you look. You remind me of brother"

"I dont know if I should be offended or greatful" I laughed.

"Brother isn't a bad person he just has a temper"

"I know"

"How old are you anyway? Brother was accepted as a State Alchemist when we was 12 he's known as a child prodigy"

"Im 16" I said. "Wait 12, he was just a child"

"Yeah"

As we came in Winry told me I should go find Ed to tell him his arm is ready. I didn't know where the cemetary was so Al came too.

When we got there Edward was just Sitting there beside Den. he looked like such a little kid "Ed," I said "Winry finished your arm"

"Okay" He said as he stood up. Den was sleeping."Come on Den you need to come back too"

When we got back Ed sat in a chair as winry walked in with his new arm. "Ready?"

He sighed "Yeah"

"1.. 2.. 3!"

There was a click and Edward Gasped in pain. He got up flexed his arm. "Tomorrow before we leave we need to spar Al, To make sure its working before we leave for central"

"Okay"

Later when Everyone was asleep I went out for a walk in baggy pink pants and a white long sleave shirt and found a large rock, all I have to do is clap for a transmutation. I

made a stone dummy to practice hand to hand combat. About 10 minutes later I heard something in the bush behind me. "Who is it? Go away" I smashed the dummy.

"Its just me, Ed,"

"How long have you been there?"I said turning around.

"Since the beginnging"

Shit, he saw me transmute without a circle.

"You were stupid enough to try to bring someone alive too" It wasn't a question.

Wait, he tried? That explains his auto-mail. I sat on a rock and sighed "Yeah.."

"What happened to your family?"

"When I was 5, A man came and murdered my family and I had to watch. After he took me outside he used a special type of Alchemy and burned down my house. He killed

my Mom, Dad, and my Big brother, Jhosph. I tried to bring back Jhosph."

Edward muttered something.

"Well, What did Truth take?"

I Lifted up my pant legs to reveal two auto-mail leg quite similar to Edward's. then pulled off a skin coloured glove off my left hand and pushed up my sleve. "Same thing as

you.. Just oppisite arm.. I tried to bring back another child by myself so thats what happened"

"Rebound. Both legs? Thats why your footwork doesn't sound uneven. What did you try to replace the soul with?"

"I never tried to replace the soul I was 9 I didn't think of it"

"We both were fools. Alphonse in empty you know"

"I noticed he sounds hollow I was wondering why"

"Yeah we tried to bring back our mother when we were 10 and 11. Al lost his body I gave my arm for his soul"

Edward was trembling, so was I at the memory of what happened that night atnd thinking how terrified he must have been.

"You must have been so terrified"

"Yeah and the thing we brought back wasn't even human!"

"Yeah so was the thing that was supposed to be my brother. Its body bent in unimaginable ways blood everywhere. It was breathing but it wasn't him."

"That was the same it was horrifing"

"I think we should head back. So much for training"

"Okay and maybe you can come to Central with us"

"Maybe"


	3. Off to Central

**Sorry about the confusion. I clicked on the wrong file before. Heres the real one!**

* * *

><p>Silent Cries - 3.<p>

The next morning, I woke up to Winry yelling at Ed to get up. "EDWARD WHY AREN'T YOU UP YET! YOUR TRAIN COMES IN TWO HOURS!"

So I decided I better get up because with them yelling around I doubt I could sleep. I figured I'd have some fun this morning so I went downstairs filled a cup with ice cold

water, went back upstairs to where Winry was still yelling she gave me a puzzled look when I walked in. I walked up to Ed's bed and dumped the water on him. Winry laughed

as he jumped up in surprise and saw me with the empty cup "HEY WHAT THE HELL MCKENNA! FIRST WINRY'S WRENCHES NOW YOU DUMP WATER ON ME!"  
>"Yeah pretty much"<p>

"Damn it, both of you!"

I shrugged and walked out to go have breakfast. "What was Brother yelling about?" Alphonse asked when I came downstairs.

"Eh, got bored decided to help Winry wake him up and dumped a cup of water on him" I answered while making some toast.

Behind me Pinako laughed "Well, he deserved it, he better get ready or he'll miss the train"

"Yeah" Winry came down, "He'll be down in a minute, I threatened him with my wrench"

As she said that he came down. "Yeah but I was quite awake after you dump ice water on me!"

I laughed. "Well I'd do it again"

I may have only known these people for a day and a little bit but I trust them more then I've trusted anybody in a while. I saw Ed glance my way, he must have been thinking

about last night. "Well McKenna where do you plan on going today?" That was Pinako.

"You know I was planning on going back over towards East City, but I dont know"

"Maybe you can come to Central with us being you dont have anywhere else to go" That was Al.

"Uh, sure, can't hurt"  
>After we finished eating I got dressed in the clothes i came in and Ed and Al went outside and sparred, Ed still in his PJ's hit the ground twice. I looked at the clock, "HEY,<p>

GUYS!" I said running towards them as Ed was thrown. "Its time to go the train comes in 10 minutes, Ed go get dressed'  
>"Fine" he muttered walking back to the house.<p>

"Come on Al, while he's changing we can go inside and say bye"

"Okay"

Me and Al walked back to the house slowly, "Ed told me about what happened. And you don't have a body"

"Hm, why did he tell you?"

"I guess he thinks you guys can trust me or something, anyways let not talk about it"

"Okay"  
>At the house they said good bye and I said Thanks for them letting me stay. "You guys should come back more often" Pinako said.<p>

"We will" Edward replied.

I waved and continued walking. We realized the train was already there and started running. When we got on the train I asked them why they were going to central. "Just

need to file in withh Colonel Bastard"  
>"Who's that?"<p>

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist" Al said.

I thought back to that night, but snapped out of it. "Ohh, well I don't really want much to do with the military so how long will we stay there?"

"Depends on if I get a mission"

"Oh"

A couple hours later I fell asleep leaning on the window and Ed on Al, I must have slept 5-6 hours because the afternoon sun was in my eyes. When I awoke Ed was still

sleeping. "Oh , Hi McKenna you rested up?"

"Yep, feel more engergized then this morning"

"Yeah, you and Brother seemed grumpy"

"I felt grumpy too but I had fun dumping the ice water on him" I said gesturing to Ed.

"Yeah you seemed happy about it"

Edward mumbled something in his sleep. "You know if you tols me you were the eldest I wouldn't doubt it"

"Alot of people say that but he is the big brother he knows how to act like a good brother too but he doesn't show it all the time"

"He does act like a little kid alot though"

"Yeah, you should go get some food grab some for Brother too incase he wakes up, he needs to eat"

"Okay, no problem"  
>I went to the food cart and grabbed 2 plates of food and when I came back Edward was awake "Good morning sleeping beauty"<p>

"Haha very funny" Edward said sarcasticaly.

"Be careful I have 2 plates of food"

I passed him his food. "Here"

"Food. I'm starving!"

He ate all him food in the time I ate all my carrots, "Holy shit, you were hungry"

" Told you"

I noticed Al hasn't said much, but didn't think about it much. I looked outside "I think we're almost to Central City"

"We still have a bit to go though maybe a hour?"

"Well if so I'm going to take a cat nap to pass the time"

"Okay"

I did sleep for maybe 45-55 minutes before we got there. "Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Usually we have a escort" Alphonse answered

"Crap.." Edward looked over to a man in a military uniform, a very tall man with a mustache and 1 curl of hair on his head.

"Who's he?"

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong. He wont let us forget it either"

"EDWARD ELRIC!" a voice boomed.

"Hi Major"

"Who's this?" Major said.

"McKenna Imogene, she was lost in Resembool she stayed at Grannys" Al said.

"I wasn't lost" I objected.

"Anywho we have to go, the Colonel ask for your presense immediatly!"

With that we walked to his car, which Ed seemed much smaller in. We drove for maybe three minutes before we got there. I was actually nevous.


	4. Meeting the Colonel

I was standing in a office with Ed who was wearing his usual Red jacket with a smaller black jacket underneith and Tank top and black pants and combat boots, Al as the usual

armor, and a man who judging by His uniform was the Colonel, He had short black hair and black irises, There was also a blonde woman with her hair in a clip her hair a very

simiular shade to Ed's hair and Deep brown eyes, who I'm guessing from her uniform is a Lieutenant.

"Well well, Fullmetal, Who's this young lady?" The Colonel asked "This is McKenna Imogene, we ran into her in Resembool" Ed replied while glaring at Colonel Mustang "Oh, so

what were you doing in Resembool?" The Colonel asked.

"Wandering around" I said.

"Okay, well I need to talk to Fullmetal, so Lieutenant, Take Alphonse and McKenna to the dorms untill we are done"

"Yes sir" Said the Lieutenant The Lieutenant walked to the door and gestured for us to follow. Al and I followed the Lieutenant for a couple minuutes before I asked

"Lieutenant, how long do you think they'll be?"

"My name's Riza Hawkeye, and it depends on how long they argue" Riza said.

"Oh"

It was silent for a few seconds then Al meowed. Wait, what? Al can't meow. "What's that? A cat?"

"Heh, yeah please dont tell brother, he hates when I pick up cats" Al said while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I see it?"

"When he get to the dorm"

"Okay"

We walked for maybe a minute or two longer before Riza stopped infront of two doors, "These is the dorms you guys will stay in, one will be Mckennas the other will be

Edward and Alphonses room".

"Okay come on I wanna see the kitty!" I said while going into the nearest door.

"Come on, Riza you come see it too" Al said.

All three of us went in and I closed the door behind us. Al sat down and opened his chest plate there was a black curtain with a little fuzzy white head with mud in its fur

poking out. "Aww, its so cute!" I said.

Even Riza smiled at the cat. "Where did you find him?" Riza asked.

"Just outside in a ally" Al reasponded.

"Aww, she must have been so cold and scared!" I exclaimed. "We should keep her! We can name her Snowball"

"Brother wouldn't let us keep her" Al said.

"Yes, Edward usually makes Alphonse put it back outside" Riza explained.

"Too bad, its not like he's the boss of me. I can keep the kitten weather he likes it or not"

"Another example that you aren't as scary as you look" Al said.

"Shut up, I can be as scary as I look, If your brother says I can't keep the cat I'll beat him up. 1. for the cat, 2. to prove to you I am scary" "We'll I should go they should

almost be done" Riza said before standing up. "Even if they aren't I can stop them from killing each other"

"Okay, bye Riza see you around" I said.

"Bye, Tell Ed to come back when they're done"

"Okay I will, Bye" She walked out the door.

"Well, you and Ed can have this room I'll have the other. We can hide the kitten in my room" I said.

"Okay, I'll go find a box for her, I'll be right back" "Kay, hurry they could finish at any moment"

"Okay" Al left, so I stay played with the kitten. The kitten bit my auto-mail but it didn't affect me so it gave up. I just sat there petting the kitten when Alphonse came back

with a cardboard box and a small blanket. "Yay, now lets put it in my room so Ed doesn't find it"

"Okay" Al said turning around to go back out.

After we made the kitten a bed Al went back to his room untill Ed got back and then we went to get something for dinner. On our way to the restraunt I saw a pet shop so on

our way back I left Ed and Al and decided to by a small bag of cat food. And went right to my room and fed the kitten and went to talk to Ed and Al. I stayed outside the door

for a minute and listened. "Hey, Al I'm surprised you didn't pick up a cat while we were here" Edward said.

"Heh, yeah me to" Alphonse replied although he was lying.

"Hey guys" I said while opening the door.

Ed had taken off his red coat and black coat as well. "Hey McKenna" Al said.

Ed barely looked up. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Nothing just usually Al would have picked up a cat by now"

Me and Al looked at each other he snickered and I smiled. "Yeah? Must have not seen one or something"

"Yeah and we haven't gone near a ally" Al said.

"Oh well its getting late and Colonel Bastard Mustang wants me back in his office at 9am"

"Oh kay see you in the morning"

I went to my room and laid on my bed for a couple hours it was 2:46am when I last looked at the clock before I fell asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on my door, I

went to answer it by draging myself out of bed it was already 9:25 I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ed. It was. "Morning McKenna sorry to wake you up but the Colonel wants

you to come too"

"Fine tell him I'll be there in ten minutes"

My hair was a mess I haven't ever cut it right now it was in a loose ponytail. I went and got dressed In my usual black long sleve and long jacket but wore loose joggers

instead today, And brushed my hair and decided I'll put it in a high pony tail but leave some bangs loose washed my face and put on some eyeliner, and left. I walked in the

door to Mustangs office. Ed and Al were there along with Riza and Roy. "What did you want?" I asked Roy.

"Well being you are hanging around Fullmetal I decided you would want to know what is happening" Roy continued. "Ed here is being sent on a mission"

"Where?" Ed asked.

"Liore, Its in the East outside Posterim"

"What do we have to do?" Ed asked another question.

"We need you to check out the Prophet, he might have a Philophisors Stone"

"What? Really?" Al asked.

"Whats the Philophisors Stone?" I asked.

"You dont know about the legend about the Philpophisors Stone? It amplifies Alchemic reactions and allows you to bypass the laws! Its the only way to get our bodies back!"

Ed explained.

"Oh, then I'm coming!" I said.

"That certainly made up your mind fast" Roy said.

"So maybe I just wanted to help" I said not wanting to tell him about my auto-mail.

"Okayyy" he said making sure I knew he was skeptical.

"Ed's right you are a Bastard" I said under my breath so only Ed could hear.

Ed smiled I knew he heard me he snickered.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, I wanted you to know I had Major Hughes do a background check on you, it says you went missing when you were eight" Roy said.

I glared at his this time. "No, I ran away when I was eight, I hated foster homes. After that I lived on my own I found someone who would be my teacher free of charge, I'm

probably as good, if not better, at alchemy and martial arts then Ed now"

"Interesting, Why did it say you are missing?"

"I made everyone I met promise to never tell them where I was. That was untill they died, they were bad people so I didn't care. And it still says I'm missing because I never

came near Military personel"

"Oh, smart, They haven't stopped searching for you though. I will change it being that you are no longer 'Missing'"

"Fine by me, Like I care. Can I leave?"

"Sure but you guys are to leave for Liore tomorrow, so start packing tonight"

"Fine"

We were there for a hour, It was already 10:34 so I figured I'd go get a Bagel from the Cafertieria for me and Ed and come back and check on the kitten and go eat in the

boy's room with Ed.

"So, Ed," I said with bagel in my mouth, "Are we really all going to Liore?"

"Yeah, Otherwise I might get court martialed" Ed said.

"Oh, I hope he does have the Philophisors stone" I thought for a second "Wait, did you tell Al?"

"Tell me what?" Al asked.

"No I didn't i thought you should"

"Oh okay" I took off my black jacket "I should tell you guys before hand I **AM** wearing a tanktop under my long sleved shirt"

I took off my black long sleved shirt, I was wearing a white spagetti strap tanktop my left auto-mail arm was in plain sight. "Wow you have auto-mail too?" Al asked.

"Yeah and" I lifed up both pant legs "two auto-mail legs both go up to mid-thigh" "Wow, You tried to?" "Yeah, Tried to bring back my big brother, Jhoseph"

"Oh, I dont remember much of what happened when we tried, I dont remember what happened after the black arms grabbed and decomposed me"

"Oh, Sorry" I said wanting to change the subject "Well,I think I'm gonna go for a walk and explore the City"

"Okay come back before lunch"

"Okay. I will"

I left immediately, I wanted to buy the cat more food if we were going to Liore, Thats in Northern part of the East so I doubt there would be many pet supply stores. On my

way there I saw a man with long dark green hair, he had a small frame and looked like a cross dresser. But who am I to judge someone I've only seen? I just continued

walking, when I reached the Pet store it said they were closing so they were having a sale. Thats good, I was running out of money being that I dont have a job. I grabbed

two bags of cat food and left I decided to wander around for a bit I still have a hour before I have to go back may as well go see if there's a park around I could rest for a bit.

With help from random peopple I fould Central park. I sat on a bench and enjoyed the sound of kids playing on the playground and wind through the trees. "Wish I could

settle down in a place like this" I said aloud.

Well why can't you? I asked myself. I can't because I need my body back, every guy I liked was afraid of the auto-mail they ran away from me. So afraid of being rejected I

pushed everyone away. Especially after everyfriend I made was attacked, No one was allowed to get close, not even Teacher. I left Teacher too, Teacher was the only one who

really cared about me but I pushed them away too, afraid they'd get hurt too. I looked at the big clock by a street light, It was time to head back.


	5. Day of Boredom

5. A Day of Boredom

Back at the room Ed was laying on the couch waiting for me to come back so we could go get some lunch, Al came too but he couldn't eat. I had some salad and a pop while

Ed had a big bowl of stew, bread, and orange juice. He kept complaining that it wasn't as good as Winry and Pinako's stew, I told him to tough it out food is food. "Fine, but

I'm only eating it because I'm hungry" He finally gave in.

"HAH! You gave in!"

"So?"

"I've accomplished what few others can do!"

"Hey Winry only can because she has a wrench, and you can because you wont leave me alone otherwise"

"Still!"

Al sat there in silence other then the ocasional laugh at our arguement.

"Brother, I think you found somebody who competes with your stubborness" Al said.

"Shut up, Al, she is just annoying"

"No Im not!" I said as I punched him in his right arm with my right arm.

"Ow, don't use that arm!" Ed complained.

"Why not? It teaches you something!"

Almost everyone was watching us argue. I finished first. "I'm going back to the dorms"

"Okay meet you there" Al said.

Ed was still complaining to himself about how crappy the stew was and that the bread was stale and that kind of stuff when I left. First thing I did was check on the kitten she

was sleeping in her bed she had eaten most of her food so I gave her more. and picked her up on to my lap and pet her, she started purring the second she was on my lap. I

pet her for maybe ten minutes And Ed knocked on my door once to tell me they were back. I got up and headed out the door to talk to them, "Hey, guys, how are we going to

get to Liore?" "I think we can catch a train to Ompihezba and then we have to walk through the desert because theres no roads around, Desert would probably wouldn't take

that long"

"Okay thats what we'll do then" I said.

"Okay I'm fine with it" Al said.

Few minutes of boredom later. "What can we do in a Military building?" I asked.

"We could go find Jean or Hughes or maybe even Riza if they know something we can do" Ed suggested.

"Who's Jean?" I asked.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc he's one of Roy's team, theres Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye, Cain Fuery, Heymans Breda, and Vato Falman"

"Oh, but running around makes us sound like little kids, But oh well lets go" I said while standing up.

First we ran into Jean he was bored too and he was a bit taller then me and had a un-lit cigarate in his mouth, Light grey eyes and also had blonde hair. "Hey Ed, who's your

friend?"

"McKenna" Ed replied.

"Oh yeah, the Colonel said something about a girl named McKenna"

"Oh?" I said.

"Yeah he told me Ed had a friend around"

"Yeah, do you know anything we can do? We are all bored" I asked.

"No not really I'm on break then I have to fill in some forms"

"Kay, we'll go see if we can find Lieutenant Hawkeye or Hughes" Ed said.

"Okay, see you around"

So we walked around a bit before we saw Riza, "Hey guys what are you going?" Riza asked.

"We're bored" I replied.

"And I'm just following Brother around so they don't kill eachother" Al said.

"Well I don't have anything for you guys to do, I have to make sure the Colonel does his paperwork. Sorry maybe Hughes has something or maybe Kain he never has

anything to do"

"Okay, we'll go find one of them" Ed said.

Riza walked away toward Mustangs office. Next person we ran into was a younger man that was Private Kain Fuery, slightly shorter then me and had short spiked black hair

Dark brown almost black eyes and glasses, "Hey, Kain" Ed called out.

"Oh, hi Ed, Al" Kain said looking up from a book.

"Do you know McKenna?" Ed asked. "Yeah, Colonel Mustang mentioned her, Is this her?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm McKenna" I said while waving slightly.

"Oh, well nice to meet you. What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Were trying to find something to do" Al said.

"Oh well wish I could help but I'm busy, Theres a few broken radios that need fixing. The Colonel wants it done as soon as possible"

"Oh okay, well do you know where Hughes is?" Ed asked.

"Probably sorting out files"

"Okay we'll go find him" Ed said.

We walked down a hallway and stopped at a door. "Hey, Hughes you in here?" Ed said as he was opening the door.

"Yeah Ed I'm in the back" a man replied.

The room was full of shelves with files on them. In the back of the room a man poked his head out of a row of shelves. He had short black hair and green eyes and glasses

"Oh,you have McKenna with you"

"Yeah, been bored all day and been wandering around trying to find something to do but so far we haven't found anything to do" Ed explained.

"Do you have anything we could do?" Al asked.

"No not really but you could go get some dinner" Hughes said.

"Is it really that time? Hah, guess wandering around kept us occupied all day" I said.

"Yeah I guess" Ed replied.

"But before you go you wanna see pictures of Gracia and Elicia?" Hughes said as pictures appeared in his hand.

"Uh, no thanks Maes, We're okay" Ed and Al said at the same time.

"Sure, we have time" I said.

Ed looked like I was the weirdest person he's ever seen. "What?" I asked.

"See this is Elicia when she was born" Maes said.

After seeing maybe 5 pictures of each Elicia and Gracia I understood why looked at me that way, Maes was totally obsessed with his family. "You should drop by and let them

one day" Maes finished about 15 minutes later. "Sure, but we gotta go eat" I said quickly while turning to the door. Once we closed the door and walked for a few seconds I

said "Why didn't you tell me he was completely insane!"

Ed laughed "You needed to learn the hardway"

"Fine but lets go. Al hurry up" I said.

Al hurried as we ran down the hallway to the cafeteria.

We sat at a empty table in the far corner, I got some noodles to eat and Edward got some chicken. He got 2 plates of chicken in the time I ate my noodles, "Wow, you were

hungry"  
>"Yeah" He said with a full mouth.<p>

"Well, I'm going back to the rooms, Al, you wanna come?" I said "Sure!" Al said while standing up.

We walked out of the cafeteria. "Wanna see the kitten? Its so fluffy now, and I got it a bunch of food when I last went for a walk to its gained weight"

"Okay" Al replied.

We hurried back to our rooms. "Come on!" I said when I reached my door.

He ran up to me and we went in. As soon as I opened the door the small fluffy kitten ran over to me, "See she's even grown a bit" "She's so cute" Al said while starting to pet

her.

'Yeah, I just wonder how we'll take her on the train without Ed noticing"

"Oh, yeah brother wont be happy we brought the kitten"

"Like I said before he has no say about the cat"

"But that wont stop him from trying"

"I know but oh well"

We just pet the cat for a couple minutes and Al looked around my room after a few minutes he asked "Who are those people in that picture?" while looking at the last picture

of my family.

"It's my family before the fire, a firefighter found it and a nurse gave it to be while I was in the hospital" I grabbed the picture from the bedside table.

He looked over my shoulder. "Is that your brother?" He asked while looking at the boy no older then 9 with dark brown hair and one blue steak in his hair.

"Yeah, thats Jhosph"

"You look like your mom and your brother looks like your guys dad"

My mother had Long black hair with pink streaks in her hair and pale skin and very dark green eyes she was about 26, and my father had short light brown hair no streaks a

bit tanned skin and light blue eyes he was 27 older by a few months. "Yeah. I dont really remember them I just always wanted by big brother back after they were killed. I

never understood entirely why though"

"Yeah, he was your sibling its the same thing brother did for me"

"Yeah, I guess, but your brother should be done soon we sho-" I was interupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey, Al, you in here?" Ed asked while slowly opening the door.

I grabbed the kitten and hid her in the box under the bedside table. "Yes brother?" Al asked.

"Just wondered where you are when you weren't in the room"

"I was just talking to McKenna"

"Okay" Edward said.

He saw my picture, then looked the other way. "Its my family.. Thats what we talked about most of the time"

"Yeah? Well come on Al lets go to our room" Ed said walking out the door.

"Okay, bye McKenna"

"Bye"

When they left I put on my pajamas and layed on my bed and pulled out my drawing book it was almost full of random sketches, animals, trees, people, and some

transmutation circles. I think I'm pretty good to drawing, no ones ever seen my pictures but still. I drew for maybe a hour it was already almost 7pm, I went to hang out with

Ed and Al. I knocked on the door, "Hey can I come in?" I heard Al tell Ed something, "Yeah, Come in" Ed said.

I opened the door it looked like Ed just woke up from a nap, "Sorry if I woke you"

"Nah its okay I needed to get up either way"

"Okay"

"What were you doing?" Ed asked.

"Drawing"

"For the last hour and a half?"

"Yeah, whats surprising about that?"

"Not many people can focus that long" "We can study for days on end if we want to" Al explained.

"So others with your attention span surprise you"

"Yeah, anyway can we see your pictures?" Al asked.

"Uhh I dont know I guess.."

"You don't have to" Ed said.

"Its okay" I said turning back to my room.

I grabbed my book and went back. "Sorry if they're kinda depressing" I said handing Al the book.

"I don't mind but why were you depressed?" "My family I guess and being alone for what eight years."

"Oh"

He flipped the page to a black weeping willow that looked like it was dripping away. "Yeah.. I drew that when I was in the south when I traveled alone,"

"Its pretty" Al said.

Ed rolled over to look. "It does look pretty cool"

"Thanks" I said smiling a bit.

We hung out and talked for a bit when I looked at the clock it was 10:34. "You guys its 10:30 you think we should go to bed?"

"Yeah probly Colonel got us the train that leaves at 9am tomorrow"

"Okay, Night guys"

"Night"

"Good night McKenna"

I went back to my room layed in bed and last I looked at the clock it was 11:57.

In the morning I was woken up by Ed knocking on my door, "Hey, McKenna, come get some breakfast we have a hour before we have to leave"

"I'll be there In a minute" I said dragging myself out of bed.

I got up dressed in my usual black coat, pants, t-shirt, and gloves. I brushed my hair and put it in a high pony tail, and left. I walked into the caferteria and grabbed a plate of

waffles and sat with Ed and Al who were talking to Maes who was waving a picture in their faces. "Hi" I said while sitting down.

"Hi, McKenna" Al said.

I started cutting my waffles, "When do we leave?"

"About 45 minutes it will only take a few minutes to get to the train station" Edward said.

"Where are you guys going?" Maes asked.

"The Colonel is sending us to Liore he said there might be a clue for the stone" Ed replied.

"Yeah hope you guys can find it but I better get going" Maes said standing up.

"Okay, bye Mr. Hughes" I said before he left.

Me and Ed finished eating and we grabbed our stuff, I bought another suitcase for the kitten and put lots of airholes in it, and headed toward Colonel Mustangs office. "Hey

there, Fullmetal, ready to go? Second Lieutenant Havoc will drive you" The Colonel said when we came in.

"Yeah we're ready"

"Okay Havoc is waiting in the front"

And we went outside to Jean. "Ready?" Jean asked.

"Yeah"

We drove for about a minute and we were at the train station. "Here we are you better go the train leaves in a few minutes"

"Okay bye" I said as we left to get on the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

I know this is a very boring chapter I just didn't know what to do T_T sorry.


	6. Liore

6. Liore

"We're here!" I said getting off the train.

We have just arrived in Ohpihezba on our way to Liore we left Central at 9am and its already 4pm . "Yeah now we have to walk though the desert" Ed said coming behind me.

"It can't be that bad, I've walked though desert before" I replied.

"Well then lets start going before it gets dark then hopefully we'll get there by tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay, but we should go grab some dinner first"

"Okay then we can go"

We hurried to the nearest restraunt, I put the bags in a room in the back of the restraunt, "I'll have some chicken soup" I told the waiter.

"I'll have a burger" Ed said.

"Anything for you sir?" The waiter asked looking at Al.

"Uh, no I'm not hungry" Al replied.

"Oh, okay" He said walking away.

We sat waiting for our food. "What's Liore supposed to be like?" I asked Edward.

"Colonel Sarcasm said its a big desert town run by the Prophet Cornello who is supposedly a messenger of 'God'"

"God? God doesn't exist otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here"

"Yeah I know science makes more sense then 'God'"

"Yeah but we should see if he really does have the Philosopher Stone, what if he's faking?" Al said.

"Good point, Al, we should go right away so we don't waste time" Ed said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

The waiter came back with our food. "Here you go, enjoy!" He said turning away.

"Thanks" I said as he walked away.

We quickly ate our food and paid for it and grabbed our stuff. "Come back soon!" The cashier said as we left. "That food was actually pretty good" I said.

"Yeah it was" Edward agreed.

"Should we ask around the direction of Liore?" Al asked.

"Yeah probably, its about the time everyone would be eating so, I will go this way you guys can go that way" I said facing one way and pointing the other.

"Okay meet back here in 15 minutes" Ed said.

"'Kay" I said running to the nearest person. I ran down the road and found a Lady, "Uh, Ma'am, do you happen to know where Liore is?" I asked.

"Isn't it across the desert?"

"Yes, but I've gotten lost we dont know what direction to go" I explained.

"Oh well sorry I've lived here my whole life I never figure that out, its such a big city here no one had a reason to go, Liore had a big drought so no one wanted to go there"

"Oh okay well thanks" I said going to the next person I saw, a young boy maybe 6-7, "Excuse me, young man?" I asked not wanting to hear 'I'm not a kid'.

"Yes?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Do you know the way to Liore?"

"Um, no? But daddy should!" "Oh okay can I talk to him?"

"Okay!" He said running a few houses down and going inside me catching up.

"Daddy, this lady wants to know were Liore is" The little boy said talking to a tall man.

"Oh, Hi, who are you?" He said looking at me.

"I'm McKenna"

"Okay, well Liore is arcross the desert, is you go farther down this road you'll meet the end of town continue from there and you should get to Liore" He explained.

"Okay, thank-you!" I said leaving.

Its was time to go back anyway, wonder if they figure it out. I ran back to where we started. "You find out anything? We couldn't even find anyone except a bunch of kids" Ed

asked.

"Yeah Its this way" I said pointing toward where I just came from.

"Oh okay lets go" He said walking in front of me.

"He sure likes to lead" I told Al.

"Yeah brother is always like that" Al replied.

"Hurry up! Lets go to Liore!" Ed yelled from in front of us.

Me and Alphonse ran over to Edward, the sun was still bright in the sky. "We're coming!" I yelled back.

We walked in silence for a while we were so glad the sun was going down. "I think we should stop and set it up to spent the night" I suggested.

"Lets continue walking a bit though and get as far as we can" Ed said.

"Fine" I mumbled, I didn't want to walk much farther. "My ports hurt from walking so far" I complained.

"Deal with it, its your fault you brought such a big suitcase" Edward replied.

"Brother, be nice" Al scolded.

We walked untill the sun had completely set. "Can we stop now?" I whined.

"Fine" Edward said.

I pulled out some blackets from my big suitcase and left it open for the cat who was happy to be out and under my blanket. Edward fell asleep first, "Hey, Al," I whispered,

"You want Snowball for the night?"

"Sure!" He said.

"Okay then you wont be alone" I smiled sleepily.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Goodnight, Al" I said before falling into a deep sleep.

I was in some sort of feild filled with flowers, how did I get here? I saw a girl she had bright blonde hair and green-blue eyes, she seemed familar but I couldn't figure out

where I've seen her. She looked about 3 but her eyes said she was smarter then a normal 3 year old. "Hello, who are you?" I asked getting closer and kneeling down.

"You don't remember me?" She asked tilting her head to the right.

"No, should I?"

"Maybe" She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I was told to tell you to keep looking"

"Looking for what?" I asked the girl.

"Just looking" She said turning around. "I have to go, bye, McKenna"

She walked into the forest at the end of the feild. I woke up to something warm laying on my face, I got up and saw it was Snowball. "Aww, your so sweet" I said petting her.

Al was sitting at the foot of mine and Ed's sleeping bags, I put the white kitten on my lap and stetched "Hey, Al"

"Good Morning, McKenna"

"Should we get ready incase Ed gets up?"

"Okay, I'll help" We packed up, I transmuted a room to change in out of the sand like I did last night, and got changed. And turned it back to sand after. "Okay should we go

before the sun really comes up?"

"Okay, I'll wake up brother"

I packed up the cat with some water and food "You'll only been in here for a little longer" I told her before zipping in up a bit.

"Al, why do I have to get up now?" I heard Ed complain.

"Because McKenna thought it would be a good Idea to leave before the sun came up more" Al explained.

"Since when does she make the decisions?" He mumbled.

"Since I thought about it and realized I'd rather not sweat alot today" I told him.

"Fine" He said realized it made sense.

He got up and put his shirt, gloves and jacket on. "Come on lets go!" I said.

We walked for a while every one in a while I'd think about something random and start a weird conversation, that went on for hours, sometimes we'd just talk about alchemy

and their research on the Philosophers Stone and what it does exactly. "I hate deserts its nothing but sand, if there was grass I could turn it into bread. I'm starving!" Ed

complained, collapsing. "Hey, Al, where you go! Al!"

"Down herer" Al said from under the sand grabbing Eds leg "I sunk again"

"Number two why I hate the desert"

We helped Al out from under the sand.

"I don't understand why you keep falling in!" Ed said.

"I get full!" "Full of what!" Ed said kicking Al chest compartment causing all the sand to fall out.

Buring Ed in sand. Me and Al laughed, and Ed got mad so we started running. "Get back here! I'm not going to do anything"

"Nothing? Then why are you chasing us!"

"Stop and you'll find out!"

"No!" I yelled back.

He chased us for a minute before we quit and found Liore a few minutes away.

Ed sighed. "You okay brother?"

"Its your fault you wouldn't stop when I told you to"

"You wouldn't stop if someone was chasing you either"

"Shut up, I'm to tired to fight" Ed said "Water... I can almost hear it... Wait a minute I CAN hear it!"

Me and Ed ran to the fountain he was looking at. He laughed maniacly "Water Water Water Water!"

When we got there we realized it wasn't water, but wine? "Guess this explains the nasty stench in the air"

"Yeah.." I sighed, "I am so thirsty my throut hurts like hell"

"Whats wrong" Al said coming behind us.

Ed scooped up some in the cup that was there. "Is it blood?" Al asked.

"More like blood red wine"

"I'll still drink it I don't care" I said picking up the cup.

"Hey! Get away from there! you know thats off limits for kids!" I man yelled grabbing the back of our coats. He took us to his shop that man behind us. "Oh! so your out-of-

towners that explains it!" the man laughed, "You'll havve to forgive me I thought you were trying to sneak a little sip"

"Haha, a fountain filled with free wine, thats pretty ritsy. This town must be loaded" Ed said as a bell rang somewhere.

"Oh, we do okay. Oh! I almost forgot!" the man said turning on the radio."Time for a little soul-food"

Some music started playing and a man started preaching. Everyone else turned on their radios too. Ed looked confused "Well, thats freakish"

"Some sort of religous brodcast" Al said.

"Your buddy's in a suit of armour and you two are wearing gloves in the desert, and you call us freaks?" the man looked from Ed, to Al, to me, "Whats your deal anyway? Are

you street preformers?" Me and Ed spat out our juice. "I don't think so pops!" Ed spat. "Do I look like a clown to you?"

"Seriously! Street preformers? No" I said angrily.

"Well you must have some reason to journey out this far" the man said.

"We're just trying to track something down thats all" Ed said, "Who is this guy? On your airwaves"

"Well, thats Sir Cornello"

"Hmhp, doesn't ring a bell"

"What! Your kidding me! You've never heard of the great Prophet Cornello!" the man yelled getting close to Ed.

"Whats great out it?"

"He can preform miricals for one thing" A different man said coming between me and Ed, "I haven't seen anything like it"

"This town used to be a god forsaken dust bowl before Cornello got here and transformed it into a desert paradise" Said another man between Ed and Al.

"Cornello can even forgive sins" Said yet anotherman beside me.

"We're on the sun gods good side because of him" Another man said behind Al.

"He can give us blessings" that the sencond man.

Ed groaned covering his ears, "I just remembered, we have to be somewhere" "Ready to split?" Ed asked looking at me and Al.

"I don't care, but I got a head ache from these guys" I said.

"Yeah okay" Al said standing up and hitting his head on the shelf above him causing the radio to fall.

The radio smashed into maybe 200-300 pieces. "Opps" Al said "Now you've done it buddy, what'd you expect wearing a stupid tin suit" The shop owner said.,

"Don't bust a lon grandpa, we can fix it" Ed said.

"How? its in a thousand pieces!" the man yelled.

"I'm sorry, let me try" Al said.

"Sure" Me and Ed said.

Al drew the transmutaion circle with a piece of chalk he always has, "Whats it for?" The man asked.

"You'll see in just a second" Ed said.

"Its called a transmutation circle" I explained.

"Okay, here we go" Al said.

There was blue energy and a puff of smoke. and just before the smoke cleared up the radio started playing again. Evryone gasped in shock as the radio was in one piece

again. "Its really a land of prophets, your buddy can work mircicles like Cornello"

"Its nothing like that" Ed said.

"Its science" Al said walking our way, "We're all Alchemist"

"We're the Elric brothers and this is our friend McKenna Imogene" Ed said, "Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well known"

"Elrics? Not familular" "Imogene? Nope" "We don't have any Alchemist in these parts" "I fix things for a living though, let me know if you need a job" the men said.

"They don't any work, that Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist" A beautiful woman wearing gloves and a light brown cloak said, "He's kind of a celebrity around east city,

they say he's a real child prodigy"

Me and Ed just looked at her, "Wow a really life famous person" A man sorrounding Al said.

"I see you got the name Fullmetal because you wear that armour" Another man said.

"Hey, would you come to my daughtes birthday party?"

"Uh.. I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is" Al said putting his hands up.

"You mean that little shorty?"

Ed got mad that them all and started swinging them around, I sighed and sat by the lady, "Shit, now we're never going to leave..."

"SHORTY! CAN A SHORTY DO THIS! LAST TIME YOU CALL ME A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET, YOU DOWN GROWN DESERT IDIOTS!" Ed yelled.

The shop owner looked nervous. "He's tired this is all he'll do, we just walked through the desert" I told him.

"I see there's plenty of excitment around here today" A girl with brown hair and pink bangs said.

"Oh, Rose" the shop owner said and the girl smiled and even Ed stopped swinging around the men.

"Don't mind me I hate to spoil all the fun" Rose said, probably not realizing Ed was beating them up.

"Thats Okay" Al said "My names Alphonse Elric"

"And I'm Edward. Al's older brother" Ed said pointing to himself with his thumb, "Also know as the Fullmetal Alchemist"

"Older brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?" Rose said making Ed look very angry.

"There there brother" Al said trying to calm him down.

"He hates being called short" I explained.

"And who are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm Ed and Al's friend McKenna Imogene" I said.

"Oh well nice to meet you" She smiled.

the shop owner laughed "Hey, Rose you finished your shopping for todays offering?"

"Yeah" She replied.

"Well maybe you could take them to the temple with you, they said they were looking for something, why I bet father Cornello would help them, hand them in for gods grace"

"Thats okay we don't really-" "Oh its fine if you don't have a offering today, besides he has rooms for travelers to stay in"

"No, he means we dont really want to" I started.

"Ye-" Al tried to agree.

"As a matter of fact, we'd love to take you up on that! Right Al, McKenna?" Ed interrupted.

Me and Al looked at him shocked, what is he thinking? "We would? You mean you want to?" Al asked.

Ed nodded. The walked up ahead I stayed for a minute, "It sure is nice to see a smile on her face" One of the men said.

"Yeah she's beginning to act like her old self again" the shop owner said, "Her heart must be healing at last" The woman I am sitting with smiled, "What happened?"

"Her parents died when she was younger, then her boyfriend died in a accident"

"Oh.." I said thinking about when my family died.

The lady beside me got up and walked away, I guess I should catch up with Ed and Al.


	7. Sorry

I apologize but I don't have much inspiration for this story, I wrote it when I was like 9 so there's a lot of mistakes. I will probably almost never update unless I get suggestions or anything really I only have half of the next chapter written and I wrote that a year ago. Too much has come up and I tried to kill myself, I'm fine now, I go see a psychiatrist, but I just think I wont be able to finish this.


End file.
